Happy New Year
by Nitrousnile
Summary: Una fiesta de año nuevo, alcohol y Elsa no son una buena combinación. Y de eso se tendrá que dar cuenta el pelirrojo que a pesar de no llevarse bien con la rubia decide ayudarla


Aquellos ojos azules se abrieron a la par, le fue imposible no sentir el dolor de cabeza, se incorporó en la cama algo confundida y pudo darse cuenta que no llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior.

-Dios mío-exclamó preocupada mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la frente, intentó recordar algo pero le fue inútil, comenzó a observar la habitación donde se encontraba y se asustó al darse cuenta que no era la suya, su corazón comenzó la latir desbocado-No puede ser, ¿Que fue lo que paso?- se preguntó a si misma sin respuesta alguna, al contrario vinieron más dudas cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver al ser más desagradable del mundo según ella.

-Buenos días-comentó el burlonamente con su típica sonrisa irónica, ella horrorizada la seguía observando, intentando recordar algo de la noche anterior, el pelirrojo pudo notar la inquietud de la rubia. Pero nunca imaginó lo que pasaba en esos momentos por la mente de la ojiazul.

-No puede ser-chilló ella mientras se escondía entre las sábanas, el pelirrojo miraba incrédulo aquella escena. La conocía desde que tenia memoria, y era la primera vez que veía a Elsa portarse de semejante manera, parecía una pequeña niña escondiéndose entre las sabanas. La situación se tornaba peor a cada minuto y las preguntas y dudas iban en aumento, aun escondida intentó mantener la calma y la cordura, esforzándose por intentar recordar algo de la noche anterior. Lo único que pudo obtener fue que había llegado a la fiesta de fin de año que organiza anualmente su compañía.

-Elsa-la llamó pero la chica hizo caso omiso-Elsa-volvió a insistir sin resultado, esto comenzó a irritarle por lo que fue a arrancarle la sabana a la rubia-¿que te sucede?-preguntó con evidente molestia, ella lo miro de manera acusatoria

-Tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza, no recuerdo nada y...y no se que paso, ¿Por que termine aquí?,¿Por que no estoy en casa?- Hans rascó su cabeza con confusión intentando buscar las palabras correctas para poder explicar aquella situación, el la miro unos momentos y no puedo evitar reír. Elsa Bjornson la presidenta ejecutiva junior de industrias BJORSON estaba en su cama, frustrada, molesta tal vez por no tener el control de la situación, toda ella era un desastre, su maquillaje claramente se había corrido, su cabello estaba alborotado y la ropa que llevaba claramente le quedaba grande

En otra situación el la hubiera torturado un poco más pero no pudo evitar sentir compasión por aquella chica rubia quien se atormentaba por no recordar nada, el suspiro intentando calmar un futuro ataque de risa

-Tu dolor de cabeza se llama ''cruda'' y eso es gracias a que en la fiesta de año nuevo de la empresa tu tomaste más de lo debido, así que cuando la fiesta acabó tu estado etílico era critico, comenzaste a pelear con los del ballet parking por que querías manejar hasta tu casa, pero no podías ni mantenerte de pie, así que te cargue y te metí a mi carro, cabe de mencionar que fue un gran error, entonces decidí llevarte a tu casa, pero en el camino vomitaste sobre mis asientos de piel y sobre tu ropa, por lo que tuve que traerte aquí, y tuve que limpiar lo más rápido posible tu vomito del carro para evitar que el olor se quedara, y como habías vomitado en tu ropa tuve que buscar ropa que te quedara y cambiarte, mientras yo limpiaba el desastre que había en mi carro, cuando ya tenias la ropa limpia te acosté en mi cama y yo me fui al sofá y eso es todo- ella parpadeo incrédula, completamente roja y abrazándose a si misma como reacción al saber que Hans la había cambiado de ropa

-No te creo-se defendió ella fríamente volviendo nuevamente a ser la Elsa que Hans conocía, siempre tan distante, gélida, pero en su interior sabía que el ojiverde no mentía en estos momentos.

-No tienes por que hacerlo-el solo se encogió de hombros resignándose hacia la incredulidad de la joven rubia-Pero te puedo mostrar un vídeo que tomé mientras te traía aquí, apenas iba a comenzar a manejar cuando prendiste la radio- Hans tomo su célular y busco el vídeo mientras no dejaba de reírse, se lo mostró a Elsa quien veía dudosa la pantalla.

En el vídeo la joven venia cambiando la radio, se detuvo con una enorme sonrisa cuando escucho Moves like Jagger, completamente borracha comenzó a cantarla mientras Hans no se aguantaba la risa, ella completamente ebria tenia un comportamiento tan infantil.

-Ya basta-suspiró resignada, ya no había nada que hacer, ya había hecho el ridículo frente a su nemesis.

-Si quieres puedes tomar un baño, tu cabello es un desastre- La ojiazul por inercia llevo las manos a su cabello dándose cuenta que el pelirrojo tenia razón, la hebras rubias estaban completamente enredadas, tanto que sus dedos se quedaban atorados entre los nudos de su cabello, era un completo desastre.

-Gracias-apenas fue audible aquel murmullo emitido por Elsa, las orbes azules hicieron contacto con aquellos ojos esmeralda, ambas miradas tan profundas se quedaron estáticas como si fuera la ultima vez que pudieran encontrase, ambas miradas completamente vulnerables, desarmadas sin aquellas mascaras de orgullo y ego que siempre las acompañaban pero aquel enigmático momento se rompió cuando el teléfono de ella comenzó a sonar.

Como loca tomo su bolso que estaba en un mueble junto a la cama, cuando pudo encontrarlo ya habían colgado, 10 llamadas perdidas de Anna, su hermana menor. Marcó el numero

-Estoy bien, llegaré a casa pronto, lo siento por no haberte avisado, si, si ya se, lo siento- colgó tan rápido como pudo no se sentía bien del todo para continuar escuchando el regaño de su hermana menor, suspiro con cansancio- Creo que debo tomarte la palabra y tomar un baño-

Le costaba sentirse cómoda al lado del pelirrojo, no recordaba alguna vez aparte de esta donde el se portara amable, se sentía un poco desconfiada pero era como si no tuviera más opción que aceptar la ayuda que el le ofrecía.

-Es en aquella puerta-señalo-Aquí hay ropa limpia- Hans puso sobre la cama algo de ropa el mientras salía de la habitación

* * *

El agua caliente le sentó de maravilla, tanto a ella como a su cabello, se quedó en la tina alrededor de media hora, tomo una toalla y se enrollo en ella. Se quitó el resto que quedaba de maquillaje, pero con eso solo resaltaba su natural belleza.

Al ponerse la ropa que Hans le había prestado pudo ver que le quedaba enorme, un sweater color vino y un pantalón deportivo negro que arrastraba como por 6 centímetros y gracias a Dios ese pantalón tenia una cinta para poder modificar el tamaño de la cintura.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto el pelirrojo observando con curiosidad a la ojiazul

-Mucho mejor, pero creo que ya debería irme-la rubia tomó su bolso

-Claro, eso es una buena idea, pero dime, ¿como te iras?, está nevando, tal vez no lo sientas por la calefacción, pero mientras siga nevando como ahora no creo que encuentres un taxi- ella sonrió incómoda, no sabía si ésto era una broma o el pelirrojo decía la verdad

-¿Es broma no?- preguntó con molestia

-No lo es, puedes mirar por la ventana- el bebía tranquilamente café, yen silencio observó como la joven rubía abría aquellas cortina, y atonita miraba por la ventana, a pesar de que eso complicaba sus planes de llegar a casa, no pudo evitar disfrutar de ver aquella nevada, era uno de sus placeres más grandes, amaba los días nevados, no pudo evitar emitir una enorme sonrisa olvidando por completo a su espectador.

-Es precioso- susurró para si misma, sus orbes azules parecían brillar como los de una niña pequeña viendo una nevada.

-Lo que tu digas ''niña nieve'', pero ya que no puedes regresar mejor vamos a desayunar, que ya prepare el desayuno-

-Solo esperó que no hayas quemado los waffles como ese día en el campamento-dijo triunfante la rubia recordando aquel incidente, el solo la miró de reojo, no recordaba aquel incidente hasta que Elsa lo había mencionado, al menor habían pasado 12 años desde entonces-¿Hans?-

-¿Que?- el respondió molesto esperando que ella recordara algo embarazoso acerca de el.

-Feliz año nuevo- la voz de la ojiazul sonó más cálida que nunca, y aunque fue una frase corta fue bastante sincera, tanto que el realmente tardó para contestarle.


End file.
